


【华福/ pwp】治愈

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【华福/ pwp】治愈

※Dr. Watson×病人Sherlock  
※开车罢辽，这是一个猜不到结尾的故事（可能吧……  
※些许Dirty talk  
※400fo感谢！And Merry Christmas~  
————————  
金发碧眼的小护士端着一杯加了两块方糖的黑咖啡进了诊室放在了Watson医生面前:“今天还有最后一个预约，病人大概还有5分钟。”  
和咖啡一起被放在桌上的，还有一张预约登记表，病人的名字叫Sherlock Holmes，而症状一栏……  
“这一栏怎么是空的？”Watson医生问道。  
“这位病人说他的症状很复杂，电话里说不清楚。”小护士耸耸肩，转身出了诊室。  
今天的病人不少，Watson医生觉得有些疲惫。他端起杯子喝了一大口咖啡，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。  
“笃、笃、笃。”清晰而有节奏的敲门声传来。  
“请进。”  
进来的是个穿长风衣的瘦高男人，眼神犀利鼻梁高挺，有着刀削斧凿般的英俊面容，薄薄的嘴唇倒像是小姑娘们口中那种迷人又薄情的样子，栗色的卷发让他看上去有了点柔和的意味。  
“你好，Holmes先生，哪里不舒服？”Watson医生勾起一个和善的微笑。  
“你好Watson医生，我……心脏似乎有些问题。”他的嗓音很低沉但很好听，像是那种有些年头的黑胶唱片的沟壑里载着的声音。  
“心脏？好的，我们先来听一听。”医生把挂在脖子上的听诊器戴好，耐心地等着Sherlock把大衣脱掉，然后把听诊器的那头贴在他的衬衫上。这件衬衫似乎有些大了，肩膀的地方垮下来一块，显得他更加消瘦。  
医生听着听诊器传来的有力心跳声，一切都很正常。  
“Holmes先生你可能多疑了，你的心脏听起来非常健康。”医生摘下了听诊器笑着说。  
“不医生，或许你该再仔细听听？我总觉得自己心脏跳的太快了。”Sherlock看起来很不自然，但是医生觉得既然他提出了要求，他就应该满足。没准又是一个疑神疑鬼的人是吧？  
“当然了Holmes先生，我再仔细听听。”  
医生再一次伸出的手被拦了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“这样听的更清楚一点。”Sherlock Holmes修长的手指解开了他衬衫的几颗扣子，隐约能看到他的胸膛。  
冰凉的听诊器贴上温热的皮肤，激起了他一点轻微地颤抖。  
医生听到了他身上微小的“嗡嗡”震动声响。  
“什么声音？”医生问了一句。  
Sherlock的脸微不可查地红了一瞬:“没什么，手机而已，不用管他。”  
医生点点头，开始认真地听着，手里的听诊器也不断地移动，面前人的心跳确实很快，但那只是单纯的心跳加快而已。  
“Holmes先生，你真的……”  
“不如试试这里？”  
那只漂亮的手握住了医生的手腕，一边把听诊器按在了胸前浅色的凸起上，一边抬头用那双蓝色的眸子注视着医生。  
医生的手被牵着，听诊器的凉意让乳头很快就挺立了起来，那个小小的凸起被浑圆的金属来回拨弄，Sherlock几乎是不受控制地加快了呼吸。  
Sherlock的脸上还泛着红晕，却坚定地牵引着医生的手向下探去。平坦的腹部，纤瘦的腰肢，最后是被西装裤整齐包裹着的下身。  
医生眯起了眼，他几乎可以确定他并不是来看病的。  
Sherlock Holmes解开了裤子的拉链，裆部被明显地撑起了一个弧度。他重新拿起听诊器放进了内裤，想也不用想就知道它被放在了什么部位。  
于是医生第一次知道，阴茎上也能听到规矩的搏动声。  
“……或许，Watson医生，你愿意帮我做一次全身检查吗？”  
一定是他的眸子太深邃，或许是他的嗓音太具有迷惑性，总之，医生看着面前这个明显是在勾引他的男人，鬼使神差地点了头。  
“我要躺到那个床上去吗？”他问。  
“是的。”医生发现自己的声音哑得不像话。  
Sherlock Holmes站起身，以一个有点别扭的姿势走到诊室里那张被屏风隔着的床旁边，躺了下来。  
医生明白这里即将会发生什么，这个蛊惑人心的小妖精想要被他操，而他也并不介意在这里来一场主动送上门的艳遇，毕竟这个男人浑身上下一丝不苟，精致得让人想狠狠撕开他的高级西装，把他弄脏弄坏。  
他拿起内线电话:“Cathy你可以下班了。”  
小护士甜美地和他道别，很快外面就传来了逐渐模糊地高跟鞋声。  
医生呼了口气，走向了角落里那张床。  
屏风后的风景比他想象的还要好，Sherlock Holmes正把一只手伸进自己的内裤摩擦着，另一只手放在左胸上，修长的手指正揉捏着挺立的乳粒。他咬着唇，却还是有轻吟从唇齿间泄露。  
医生走近他，慢条斯理地去解衬衫还没解开的扣子，满意地看着衬衫滑到身体两侧，大片白皙的皮肤暴露在眼前。  
医生低下头在他的喉结处印了一个吻，随后便不客气地在他的胸膛上啃咬舔吻，温热的手掌在他光洁的后背上抚摸。  
一只手揪住了他的头发，于是医生抬起头，看到了Sherlock有些委屈的神色。医生了然地露出一个笑，如他所愿地吻上了他的薄唇，轻松挑开他的牙关在口腔里大肆征伐，同时双手也没闲着，一边抚摸着身下手感极佳的身体一边三下五除二脱掉了Sherlock的裤子。  
“啪嗒。”  
似乎什么东西从裤子的口袋里掉了出来。  
医生放开了那双已经被他蹂躏的有些红肿的唇，牵出一条暧昧的银丝。  
他看向了地上，一个小小的东西落在那儿，他捡了起来。  
奇怪的轻微振动声依然没有消失，医生看着手中的小东西，似乎摸到了一点头绪。  
Sherlock挣扎着想要起身去亲吻他，明显是不想让他多注意那个小东西。  
医生当然不会拒绝他的献吻，却也同样按照自己的想法把那个小东西上的档位调高了一档。  
振动声更大了，而同他唇齿交缠的Sherlock发出了一声闷哼。  
猜对了。  
医生一把扒下了他的内裤，把人翻了个个变成跪趴的姿势。  
入目的是线条流畅的美背和小巧而浑圆的臀部。在那幽深的臀缝之间，似乎正是振动声的来源。  
医生扒开了臀缝，果不其然，隐藏在其中的蜜穴正汩汩地渗出透明的液体，随着呼吸的节奏一翕一合，一根浅色的电线耷拉在外面。  
很显然，他的身体里放着一个下流的跳蛋。  
“不……不要看……”Sherlock闷闷地声音传来，医生好心情地让他恢复到仰躺的姿势，随意地撸了一把挺立的性器。  
“手机，嗯？”医生把玩着那个小巧的遥控器，直接把档位推到了底。  
“唔——！”突然剧烈起来的振动让Sherlock整个人都弹了起来，他用力抓住了医生的手臂，指甲几乎要嵌进皮肉。  
“我想我可以告诉你诊断结果了Holmes先生。”医生的手指在他身上到处流连，他不自觉地挺着身去追逐那根手指。  
“让我猜猜Holmes先生，你一定是在浴室里，撅着屁股，把润滑剂涂了满手，然后用你漂亮的手指捅进你的小屁股里。”  
“唔……不要再说了……”  
“你的小屁股似乎格外的紧，所以你只能慢慢地再加一根手指进去。”  
“医生……”  
“你觉得差不多足够了，然后你拿起了这个小东西，或许是用润滑剂，又或许是你灵活的小舌头把它舔湿，然后把它推到你的屁股里。它是不是直接滑到了你的前列腺？”  
“然后你打开了这个小东西，感受它在里身体里振啊振的，你控制不住自己射了出来，把浴室的墙弄的乱七八糟。”  
“然后你一件一件穿好衣服，像个再正常不过的绅士那样来到诊室，让我帮你看病。”  
“你经过的那些人都不知道吧，你的屁股里，还含着一个嗡嗡响的下流玩具……Holmes先生。”  
“是不是看到我就硬的不行了？是不是很想像现在这样，脱掉裤子让我看着你骚得流水的屁股然后让我把老二狠狠地捅进去操穿你？”  
Sherlock喘地更厉害了，他甚至在不自觉地发抖。  
“回答我Holmes先生。”  
医生贴在他耳边，下流的话一句接着一句的灌进Sherlock的耳朵里。  
“不……”  
“Holmes先生，不管你承不承认，你真的天生就非常适合，被人狠狠地操。”  
“所以回答我，你是不是想让我操你？”  
Sherlock像是崩溃了一般地哭了出来，他的性器在毫无触碰的情况下一股一股地射精。  
“是！是！我想让你操我……啊——！”  
一瞬间振动着的跳蛋就被医生拿了出来，换成了他的那根粗大的东西，像他说的那样狠狠地操进了Sherlock湿热的甬道里。  
医生发出舒爽地喟叹:“非常棒Holmes，你的身体。”  
凭借对身体结构的熟稔程度，医生几乎是不费吹灰之力就找到了他体内能让Sherlock疯狂的那一处，然后用力的顶了上去。  
“啊……哈……”  
Sherlock的头向后仰去，修长的脖颈拉出一条流畅的弧，刚刚过去不应期的性器立刻就抬了头。  
医生满意于他身体的诚实反馈，于是也慷慨地给予了他快乐。  
快速的节奏带来的是波涛般汹涌的快感，这剧烈的快感甚至让Sherlock产生一种他会溺死在其中的错觉。  
“唔……医生……轻、轻一点……”  
医生闻言笑了，果然放慢了动作，把顶弄换成了轻柔的打转。  
Sherlock终于得到了一个喘息的机会，只不过不肖片刻，他便觉得体内开始泛着一阵阵的空虚。医生的阴茎绕着前列腺蹭动着，却始终不去碰它，要到不到的感觉十分难受。Sherlock不由自主地扭动着腰胯想要去迎合那根东西，让它能碰碰泛着痒意的那一处。医生偏偏不如他的意，双手有力的按住了他的胯骨，依然以那磨人的缓慢速度蹭动着。  
“唔……快点……”饥渴的肠壁不断收缩吮吸着体内的大东西，医生却依然不紧不慢。  
“你说要轻一点的Holmes先生。”  
不行。Sherlock觉得他快要被这缓慢轻柔的节奏逼疯。  
“求、求你……医生……给我……啊……”  
Sherlock凑过去讨好地亲吻医生的唇角，长腿把医生缠的更紧。  
“真拿你没办法。”医生笑了一声，朝着前列腺用力地顶了一下。  
“啊——！”Sherlock的声音陡然拔高，后穴疯了似的收缩，引得医生的呼吸也粗重了起来，不再折磨他，一下一下结结实实地戳在敏感处。  
Sherlock浑身泛着红，下半身粘满了黏答答的液体，有润滑剂更有体内分泌出的粘液，被来回进出的粗大阴茎挤出来，穴口一片晶莹，看着十分诱人。  
医生伸出手握住了Sherlock的老二撸动，他常年握手术刀的手指有着一层薄薄的茧子，每一下动作都带着难以言说的快感。医生的手活显然也十分高明，略显粗糙的指腹在最敏感地龟头上打转，偶尔还去戳弄那个溢出清液的小口。  
Sherlock的呻吟声越来越大，体内也不断地绞紧医生的老二，他快到了。  
“我想你一定很喜欢这个。”  
医生在他耳边低低地说了一句，捡起被扔在一边依然振动个不停地跳蛋直接贴上了Sherlock的睾丸。  
快感在一瞬间直冲头顶，他甚至来不及思考。  
“John——！”他的喊声变了调，一口咬在医生的肩膀上颤抖着射了出来。  
医生也没再刻意延长这场情事，在他因为高潮而剧烈收缩的身体里重重捣了几下便也释放了出来。  
医生贴着他的耳朵喘气，声音喑哑又带着点凶狠:“我警告你Sherlock Holmes，如果你再敢玩一次假死或者任何不告诉我的失踪行为，后果可就不会这么简单了。”  
“你听明白了吗？”  
生理性的泪水还挂在Sherlock一抖一抖的睫毛上，他讨好般地把医生抱的更紧:“对不起John，对不起，我再也不会了。”  
Sherlock感觉到自己的颈侧有什么滚烫的液体流了下来，紧接着就听到了John压抑的呜咽。他的胸膛剧烈地震颤着，回抱着Sherlock的双臂似乎要将他勒进自己的身体。  
他在哭。  
他坚韧的、勇敢的医生在哭。  
“Sherlock,我真的不敢……再失去你一次了……”  
告别的那通电话，坠落的身体，黑色的墓碑，和无数次出现在梦里的Sherlock的脸。  
那种灵魂被活生生从肉体剥离的感觉他再也不想感受第二次，死亡让他真正意识到，他有多么，多么，多么的深爱着Sherlock。  
两年。整整两年。  
天知道他在看到Sherlock的时候有多激动，那个魂牵梦绕的人又一次活生生地出现在他面前，他激动的甚至只想狠狠地揍他一顿，再抱着他告诉他他有多么的想念他。  
但是显然，他直接昏了过去。没有揍他，也没有拥抱他。  
所以这场情事是什么？  
一次惩罚，一次相识，更是一场久别重逢。  
“我爱你John，我爱你，我爱你。”  
不会了。  
不会再分开，不会再隐瞒，不会再欺骗。他们将永远忠于彼此，迎接未来的一切困难或是美好。  
John珍重地亲吻了他还沾着些薄汗的额头。  
“Sherlock，欢迎回家。”  
——Fin——


End file.
